emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Emmerdale Wiki
Welcome to The Emmerdale Wiki The Emmerdale Wiki aims to be the definitive online encyclopedia of all things Emmerdale, from the original afternoon drama created in 1972, to the modern soap opera of today. '' With just 57 minutes to spare before its transmission, an episode article was created for Episode "6000", meaning this wiki now has a stub article for every episode of Emmerdale from episode one until episode 6000 - all but two of which were added in chronological order. This will make using the wiki's search facilities, including "WhatLinksHere" much easier. I had hoped to have more of the wiki's structure in place before the public launch, but unavoidable delays meant this was not possible. This is why the wiki isn't very easy to navigate at the moment. I am also aware of other issues such as that some infobox colours need toning down further. In the meantime feel free to add some content - this is a wiki afterall!'' Did you know? *The first 84 episodes of Emmerdale Farm are available to buy in three volumes, released by Network DVD and available from all good e-tailers. Please buy them to support the chance of future releases! *Bill Lyons has penned more episodes of Emmerdale than any other writer. He passed Kevin Laffan's total (around 270 episodes) in 2008. *The most prolific director of Emmerdale is Alan Wareing, who passed Oliver Horsburgh's total (around 240 episodes) in June of this year. Emmerdale News August 21st: News roundup Not only did Team Emmerdale complete their 224 mile bike ride for Macmillan Cancer Support in an amazing 22 hours yesterday, but later in the evening Lucy Pargeter (Chas) and Danny Miller (Aaron) took part in Live Celebrity Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Soap Stars Special and raised £25,000 which will be shared between Once Upon A Smile and Safe At Last. Mark Charnock (Marlon) and Dominic Brunt (Paddy) are due to appear in a second live edition tonight, while earlier in the evening Lesley Dunlop (Brenda) and Tony Audenshaw (Bob) will be performing a jive in the live final of Born To Shine ''in aid of Save The Children. Good luck to them all! The boys from Team Emmerdale meanwhile are set to appear on ''Daybreak tomorrow morning. Competition: '''ITV are giving viewers a chance to win a tour of the Emmerdale set, as well as 2 nights hotel accomodation, and half of all the money won across the two editions of Live Celebrity Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Soap Stars Special. For details see the terms and conditions page. '''August 17th: Most seen characters of the past 365 days To mark the public unveiling of this wiki and the transmission of Episode 6000, the most seen characters of the past year are revealed: Chas - 215 Hazel - 189 Paddy & Aaron - 174 Carl - 169 To avoid spoilers for international readers the list continues on a seperate page. August 16th: New DVD announced ITV today announced the release of a new straight-to-DVD story in November. Called Paddy and Marlon's Big Night In '', it will be written by Paul Roundell and directed by Michael Lacey. More information about the release can be found on ITV's Emmerdale site here. '''July 25th: New interview with Stuart Blackburn' Series producer Stuart Blackburn has given an exclusive interview to Digital Spy Soaps Editor Daniel Kilkelly. Find out what he has to say about how he has settled in to his new role and his plans for the future by clicking here. Most seen characters of Gavin Blyths' era This seems an appropriate time to reveal the most seen characters in the 646 episodes that Gavin Blyth was credited as producer for - from 16th March 2009 to 8th April 2011: Chas - 374 Diane - 369 Nicola - 354 Carl - 347 Aaron - 337 Jimmy - 325 Cain - 323 Marlon - 309 Maisie - 309 Paddy - 307 July 3rd: Most seen characters of 2009 To celebrate the relaunch of Emmerdale Wiki, the most seen characters of 2009 are revealed for the first time. Further statistics from 2008 - 2010 can be found here, and also in the news archive. For older news stories, see the News archive Latest activity |} Category:Browse